


Herald's Rest

by dreamkist



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Multi, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: When the weight of the world becomes too much, you find a place to rest.





	Herald's Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonRider1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider1/gifts).



The camp in the Hinterlands had settled down for the night. Sera was in the tent she had claimed for herself, and Bull and Dorian were in another tent while Adaar sat by the crackling fire. He stared into it, and his mind wandered to his responsibilities as Inquisitor. How he had gotten into this mess, he wasn’t sure. He only knew the anxiety was almost unbearable. Everyone was counting on him to close the Rift, to lead, to know what he was doing. And he was afraid he had no idea about what he was doing.

He was startled from his reverie by Bull’s deep voice rumbling from one of the tents. It was followed by Dorian's laugh. He was happy for the unexpected pair. A little envious too. His mind didn’t drift to images of intimate things they might be doing. Bull’s big hands on Dorian’s tight, bronze body. Dorian’s lips pouting and wet. Bull directing Dorian’ movements on his... No, he wasn't imagining that. Adaar shifted.

Suddenly the tent the two men were in opened and Dorian emerged. He looked as put together as always. “Inquisitor,” he said with some surprise. “What are you doing out here?”

Adaar tried to hide his embarrassment from what he was thinking about them. “Couldn’t sleep,” he explained, “Just wanted to sit here with the fire.” Dorian looked at him with an expression too similar to sympathy, so he forced a smile to his face, “I’m fine, really.” He looked back into the fire.

Dorian did't buy it. He turned back to the tent and pulled the flap open, “Bull, our dear Inquisitor is sitting out here alone. Should we keep him company?”

Adaar heard Bull’s response from the tent, “I’m too comfortable.”

Adaar felt his heart sink a little. And that was sad in itself. Why would he think Bull would want to talk to him?

Then Bull said, “Tell him to come in here.”

Adaar's stupid heart immediately soared.

Dorian bent to a pack that had been left outside the tent and pulled a book out. He straightened and lifted an eyebrow and cocked his head toward the tent.

Adaar thought about it for a second and followed the mage in. There was a ball of mage light floating at the tent's apex that cast a warm glow. Bull was propped up against a bag with pillows on top of it. Dorian sat by his side. Adaar sat in front of Dorian by Bull’s feet. It was a bit tight with two qunari in the tent plus Dorian, but it was comfortable like Bull had said. The blankets covering the ground were oddly soft.

“Dorian uses magic to make the blankets fluffier,” Bull explained. “He’s too delicate to feel the hard ground under him.”

Dorian sighed, “As though you complain.”

Bull laughed. “So, Inquisitor,” Bull said, “What had you awake out there?”

Adaar didn’t want to explain everything he was feeling about his new title and the expectations. “There’s a lot of pressure with being Inquisitor,” he said instead. “I don't want to let everyone down.”

“You’re doing marvelously,” Dorian told him meaningfully. “You’ve accomplished so much already. We've killed at least 50 bears, saved farmers, and you've closed rifts and kept demons at bay." 

"We returned a runaway ram to its home," Bull chimed in.

"I, for one, am quite proud of that achievement,” Dorian said. "That poor, noble ram would never have survived on his own."

Adaar realized he felt good in their presence, more relaxed than he had in a long time. He felt himself growing sleepy as they continued to talk and fondly bicker about what the Inquisition had accomplished.

Bull noticed his eyes drifting closed first. “Look, Dorian, your talk is putting the Inquisitor to sleep.” Dorian hmphed. “Why don’t you sleep here, Inquisitor?” Bull asked. “There’s plenty of room.” He swung one arm out and almost hit Dorian in the head.

“Yes, it’s not crowded at all with this huge lummox in here,” Dorian pushed against Bull’s side.

“Go on, Inquisitor, lay on Dorian’s other side. Make all his dreams come true tonight,” Bull said.

Adaar caught Dorian giving Bull a look.

“I don’t want to intrude,” Adaar said, being polite. He didn’t want to leave the cozy tent, but he would have to lay right against Dorian who probably wouldn’t like that.

He smiled and started to leave when Dorian stopped him, “Stay, Inquisitor. You’re more than welcome here.”

Adaar looked between the two of them–they were nonchalant about it. Adaar moved to lay down on Dorian’s other side. Dorian stole a pillow from Bull’s pile and put it down for Adaar. Adaar laid on his back and Dorian stretched out between him and Bull.

Dorian’s arm was warm against his, and it felt so nice to have someone touch him. Dorian ended the light spell and Adaar closed his eyes. He slept deeply and all through the night.

~

He awoke warm and comfortable. Dorian had turned on his side and had an arm slung over him. He saw Bull on Dorian’s other side asleep. Adaar took the opportunity to study Dorian’s face up close. His hair was mussed from its usual perfection and his lips were parted so Adaar could feel his breath on his arm. Dorian was beautiful.

Bull’s low voice startled him, “He’s something isn’t he?”

Adaar was embarrassed at being caught staring at Dorian who awoke at that moment.

Dorian blinked his eyes open, and it took him a moment to realize it wasn’t Bull he was cuddled up to. He raised his eyes to Adaar’s and pulled away. “Sorry about that,” he said.

Bull was just laying there with a placid smile on his face.

“It’s alright,” Adaar said. He was well-rested and felt better than he had in a long time.

Dorian sat up and stretched his arms. Bull reached out and pulled Dorian back down against him. “There’s no rush is there, boss?” he asked  
Adaar. “We can sleep in.”

There really was no rush and he was comfortable. “There’s no hurry,” he said in agreement with Bull.

Bull let out a happy sound and Dorian rested his head on Bull’s chest. Adaar tried not to stare at them. Their ease with each other was appealing.

“Inquisitor,” Dorian said lazily.

Adaar let out a hum.

“Do get over here and keep my back warm.”

Adaar felt his heart skip a beat at the command. He wanted to do what Dorian said, but would Bull be ok with it?

“You better do it,” Bull said as though he sensed Adaar was waiting for permission, “He’s insufferable when his butt’s cold.”

Dorian raised a hand and slapped Bull’s stout chest.

Adaar carefully moved closer to Dorian. He wrapped around Dorian and, feeling slightly bold, settled his hand on Bull's chest.

He smiled when Bull held his hand.


End file.
